Sonic Origins 3: The Curse of the Twilight Warrior
by The Prince Of Souls
Summary: The third part of the Sonic Origins saga. After Sonic made the sacrifice to save Blaze and Soul, the gang are heart broken. 5 months after Sonic's funeral, Soul finds out that he is no longer the Prince of Souls! Soul decides it's time to travel to the Realm of Souls and revive Sonic. Can the gang rescue Sonic's soul from the mercy of Twilight, or will the hero be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1: No Longer The Prince Of Souls

**Here is the final story of the trilogy of 'The Sonic Origins'!**

**I will write a few stories after this, but it is going to be Shadow and Knuckles as the main characters. I'm also going to write a Sonaze story afterwards, and even make a short fourth instalment of 'The Sonic Origins'.**

**And two in one day? I'm on a frigging roll!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Soul, Darkwing, Starlight and the plot, NOTHING ELSE!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Soul's point of view:**

"We stand here today to celebrate-" the priest had begun, but I had cut him off.

"Celebrate? How can we celebrate when he died in vain, and he should be here today! We should be avenging Sonic, not kissing the ground and celebrating that he is dead like Twilight and Darkwing are!" I shouted over the priest. Knuckles put his hand over my mouth and Shadow put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed to show that he agreed. He also did it to calm me down.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted by the soul destroying little pest, we are here to celebrate the life of Maurice the Hedgehog, or we know him as Sonic the Hedgehog. The first to say something is his best friend and adopted little brother, Miles 'Tails' Prower." The priest continued.

Tails walked up to the stage to give his speech about Sonic. It was the after party as I was thrown out along with Shadow as we started rampaging and shouting at the priest.

"Sonic was like my older brother, the best person in the world. He was the greatest and first friend I ever made, and without him, I would not be here right now as he saved me from my past. Now, it's time to return the favour. I will fight until my last breath Sonic… sayonara brother." Tails announced as he put a blue bell on Sonic's chest. Yes, he was on the grass of Angel Island as it was where we were burying him. "Now, I think Knuckles would like to say some words." Tails said as he handed the microphone to Knuckles.

"I know you think I'm a knuckle-head and all that, but it doesn't matter. It was Sonic's name for me. He was the very person who helped me get the Master Emerald from Eggman from when he stole it. Sonic was more of a friend than rival, wait, scratch that. He was like my brother, like Tails said. I will avenge Sonic too, with or without you." Knuckles said. He then tossed the microphone to Egghead (Sonic got the name into me from the amount of times he called Eggman 'Egghead').

"Now, where do I begin? Sonic was my number one enemy, who spoiled every one of my plans for world domination. I will not let Twilight get away with killing Sonic as I am now helping you guys win the war against Twilight." Eggman said. "Amy, you're up."

"SONIC! Why do that? I love you, but you never listen and kill yourself so you don't have to-" Amy rampaged.

"SHUT UP BITCH! HE DIED FOR A REASON, SO STOP TELLING BULLSHIT AND TELL THE TRUTH YOU BLOODY BITCH!" I shouted, losing my anger completely and cutting her off. She ran off the stage crying from what I said, but she deserved it by saying that about Sonic.

"I'll go up." Shadow suggested as he walked up on stage, taking Amy's space. "Now, Sonic was my rival, yes, but I hate to admit that I also thought him as a brother. Yeah, he may fart arse around and be a cocky little shit, but that's Sonic. O and Sonic, you are truly the fastest thing alive!" Shadow declared as he gave Sonic a crimson rose. "Silver, get your ass up here before I cause a rage."

"Sure emo king." Silver joked as he levitated up to the stage. "Sonic, a dear friend. He will not die in vain as we WILL avenge him, no matter the cost. Twilight will bow down before us as will Darkwing!" Silver said and he punched the air as he finished. "Blaze," he said as he tossed her the microphone.

"Why did you jump in front of the babe for me Sonic? I loved you, you loved me…and Nightmare kills you. Yeah, you killed him by somehow using the Sol Emeralds to kill Nightmare. I love you Sonic… please come back…" Blaze sobbed as she placed a lilac lily onto Sonic's corpse.

I went up next, thank lord. "Sonic, my dear brother. Why did you sacrifice your perfect life for my life that is a worthless piece of crap? We will win against Twilight too. We will avenge you, Sonic as no hero shall die in vain! To war with Twilight and Darkwing, we'll beat you, just watch us!" I vowed as I placed a glowing blue orb onto Sonic's chest. "For a safe journey past the King of Souls, you will live again!" I promised as I punched the sky, sending a beam of energy to show my seriousness. My aqua eyes shone with guilt, anger, sadness, and grief. My face was pasted with the same expressions. It was raining slightly, but now it was pounding down with rain. "Sayonara, Sonic the Hedgehog." I muttered under my breath as I closed my eyes and turned away.

I watched them bury Sonic's coffin and I walked away, not going to the after party. I walked into the dull, grey dusk, also one month after the night Sonic the Hedgehog died a horrible and most painful death…

* * *

**The Curse **

**Of The **

**Twilight Warrior**

* * *

**Five months later:**

It has been five months since the burial of Sonic and half a year since his death. It was August 24th, ten minutes from the very moment Sonic died: the twelfth chime to signal that Christmas day had just begun. It wasn't a fun day for anyone as we announced that the world renowned hero had died. Everyone still morns the death of him.

We all had written our wills out after an attack by some dark creatures two months ago. Cream's mother, Vanilla, had been put in hospital from the attack, and she still is. Cream lives with Shadow, Silver, Tails, and I on Tails' workshop as she can't live home alone. We all take turns to take Cream to Station Square hospital so she could see her mother. We were all up there at the minute as Vanilla had had another seizure. Cheese, Cream's chao friend, was sitting on my shoulder crying, feeling my pain as I did when my brother died.

"Soul…" Tails muttered as he held Cream's crying body.

"What?" I asked as I looked up.

"Vanilla… she died a few minutes ago… can you give her another chance as she never did anything wrong?" Tails asked as he held Cream tighter.

"I never felt her Soul… wait… no… no, no, no, no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted as I realised why I couldn't sense anyone's souls.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asked as he walked up to me.

"It's happening… the war is getting harder as Twilight removed me as the Prince of Souls!" I mourned.

"WHAT?" Everyone asked me as I put my head into my hands.

"I've failed this world…" I sobbed as I shed my first tear in six years from when I watched my wife die before my very own eyes by the hand of Darkwing…

* * *

**So, Soul is no longer the Prince of Souls! And Vanilla dies! How much craziness, randomness and seriousness can I put into this story and still make it work? I also write these stories by improvisation, meaning I just make up everything as I go along.**

**Read and Review too! ~The Prince Of Souls**


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunt Begins

**Here is chapter 2 of 'The Curse of The Twilight Warrior'!**

**Disclaimer: Me (Soul): I thought you lot would of got it by now... so Sonic, do the disclaimer as you're in my land.**

**Sonic: Never.**

**Me: I'll lock you in a room with the Chaotix and Amy, then tie you up in a shower with Eggman.**

**Sonic: I hate you son of a bitch. This bitch don't own me, thank god! he only owns himself, Twilight, Starlight and Darkwing!**

**Me: Enjoy while I kill Sonic! (grins evilly, pulls out a phone and dials Amy's number.) Hope you enjoy having babies with Amy.**

**Sonic: SON OF A-**

* * *

**Soul's point of view:**

It has now been a week since I discovered that I'm no longer the Prince of Souls, and Cream's mother, Vanilla, died.

We were all currently at Tails' workshop, making a battle strategy for the final battle against Twilight and Darkwing. We were all sharing our ideas, and Tails puts them all together to create the ultimate battle strategy. But, everything went haywire.

"Soul, you got anything?" Blaze asked me.

"Sort of, but promise me that you lot won't go crazy." I said.

"I promise." Everyone said; eager to hear what I had to say.

"I've been having thoughts, and it seems that it works. We could go to the Realm of Souls and just maybe, revive Sonic. He is our last hope, so I think we do it first so we actually have a chance." I explained.

"You're insane! Twilight would have destroyed his soul!" Silver shouted.

"No, he would want to possess it. He wishes for Sonic to become his vessel, meaning he needs Sonic's body and soul, but once Twilight has full control over the body, Sonic is no more." I added.

"I don't care what you lot have to say about the plan, but I totally agree with it. He gave up his life to save me; at least I can return the favour by reviving him." Blaze agreed.

"I'll go to as he's my best friend." Tails said.

"Why not, it could be fun." Knuckles shrugged as he stood at my side.

"Fine, I'll go too." Silver nodded as he joined us.

"Going along with the crowd." Rouge rolled her eyes as her, Amy and Shade joined us.

"I want to help to avenge my mother." Cream said, determined to fight.

"I'm the last one? I'll go as you'll need me." Shadow shrugged as he walked over to us.

"We leave in two days, as that is the day of the festival known as 'Soul Opener'. It is the only day of the year that a portal opens up between Mobius and the Realm of Souls." I said as we all parted ways. This was going to be a hard fight.

* * *

**Two days later (Blaze's point of view):**

"Alright, is everyone here?" Soul asked.

"I think so." Tails said.

"Good. So, where do we go now Soul?" I asked.

"The Valley of Lost Souls." Soul said as Shadow pulled out his Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shouted and we were all gone in a bright flash of light.

We reappeared in a huge cavern.

"Where are we?" Silver asked.

"Right below Angel Island, more like inside of it." The former Prince of Souls replied.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, there is one massive cave as you know of, but there is also an altar hidden away in here, which is a portal. It leads inside of Babylon Garden, so it is a complex way of getting there. If I was still a prince, we could be there and back by now." Soul explained.

"Okay. So, where-" Knuckles began.

"Here we are." Soul said as he brought a sphere of golden liquid over to us. "Put your hands on it." he ordered. We all obeyed and we were transported to Babylon Garden, well, inside of a cave.

Soul walked up to an altar and placed the golden sphere onto it. The whole island begun to shake as a portal opened up at the summit of the altar, appearing on the floor.

"GUYS! JUMP INSIDE SO WE CAN GO TO THE VALLEY OF LOST SOULS!" Soul shouted over the sound of the tremor. We all obeyed and jumped into the portal.

"FOR SONIC!" I heard Soul shout as he dived into the portal after me, and the portal closed up forever…

* * *

**Soul's point of view:**

We tumbled through the sky. We were in a glass tunnel, which lead us to our destiny. I didn't know my way around this realm as I had only been here once before.

"AHHHHHHHH!" most of them screamed as we were sent through the tunnel of wind.

Others, like me and Shadow were like "WOOOHOOOO!" and "HELL YEAH!" as we freestyle skydived, mucking around doing front flips, black flips, summersaults, rolls, and triangle jumps. We were racing to the bottom, but Blaze's ear piercing screams were making is hit the wall of glass surrounding us or knock into each other.

Once we hit the ground, we all (except Cream, Tails and I) shouted at Blaze for what is wrong with her.

"I'm scared of heights, alright!" Blaze snapped.

"Okay, sorry then." Silver apologised as he got uncomforting close to Blaze.

"Get away now or I burn your imaginary manhood off." Blaze threatened, causing Shade, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge and I to laugh our asses off as Silver stood there, pissing himself in fear.

"Alright… let's… go… already… PUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I managed out in between laughs, but it only ended in me laughing even harder, causing everyone else except Silver to laugh.

"Let's go already." Silver growled as he walked off, all of us following, trying to contain our supreme urges to laugh, but it only ended in failure as we only laughed even harder.

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

_It's like an endless black void, dying. I knew that they were coming for me, to revive me, but it shall be hard. I escaped Twilight's judgement, and I was on the run from his army. The spirit realm is much like Mobius, but Earth is also here with it. It was a nightmare, this place. No one to trust, no one to turn to. I was alone._

_It all changed when a portal opened up, and it was apparently the portal from Mobius. I hope that my friends and brother were with them. Where the portal leads to is a place in this world called the Valley of Lost Souls. I must get there quickly! I was also slowly losing my memory of my past life, so it was a race against time. I just hope that I can find the Mobians before Twilight's army finds them, and me…_

* * *

**There is chapter 2 done with! I had a reviewer who declared that I stop what I'm doing, and I won't stop playing on 'Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing Transformed' for anything, but I did this in my spare time.**

**I will also do a little entry in Sonic's point of view every so often so you know a bit about what is happening to him so far. This story will mainly be Soul, Blaze and Sonic's point of views too!**

**Read and Review people to make me happy! ~The Prince Of Souls**


	3. Chapter 3: Sighting Of Sonic

**Chapter 3 is here and ready to kick ass! If you enjoy this story so far, read in the order I put them in: 'The Blood Of The Crimson Moon' and then 'Sonic's Nightmare Before Christmas', as this follows them on.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Soul, Starlight, Twilight, Darkwing, the plot and the Realm of Souls, NOTHING MORE!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Soul's point of view:**

If I find Sonic, I'm gonna frigging kill him! We have been searching for two days in this realm, and still no luck! But, we are about to have some fun with Twilight's army, who declare that we leave this realm and die, then come back.

"Fat chance!" I said as I got into a battle stance, with the rest of the gang.

"Then DIE!" the leader of the army shouted as he lead his fellow soldiers to their deaths.

"Three… two… one… punch, kick illusion, elbow, axe and repeat on another." I timed in my head. Time seemed to slow down around me and I did exactly what my I thought.

I then unsheathed my blade and dagger which I found again (I left them in this realm a while ago for safe keeping), Soul-Lust (the blade), which was a double edged white blade with an aqua hilt and aqua gem stone at the butt of the hilt, and Destruction (the dagger), which was had silver double edged curved blade that was ten inches, aqua hilt and aqua gemstone, like my sword, on the butt of the hilt.

"Three… Slice with Soul-Lust… two… uppercut with Destruction… one… back flip and dive with Soul-lust… zero… cut with an 'X' shape using both blades." I thought as I did those exact movements, taking out twenty soldiers with the one attack.

By the time half an hour was up, only thirty soldiers remained.

"Give up?" Shadow mocked as he held three hostages with Chaos Spears in each hand. Blaze had a huge ass fire ball aimed at another four; Silver had surrounded two with hundreds of axes, swords and daggers by using his telekinesis; Shade was holding one by the throat by a Leech Blade; I had my darer and sword at two throats, Knuckles had three underneath a boulder, him standing atop of the boulder; Tails had one with his arm blaster; and it was the same for the others, such as feet, fists, Chaos, name it, they had it (**A/N: something that can do damage, not a book, sex toys and all that shit**).

"LIGHT EM UP!" Someone shouted from a cliff above us. I beheaded the soldiers I had hostage, obeying the voice. I looked up and I saw a cobalt blue hedgehog, with peach muzzle, arms and chest, white gloves and red and white shoes.

"Sonic…" I muttered under my breath. The others followed my lead, killing their hostages, and then looking up, following my gaze.

"You alright Soul? Nothings there." Tails said as he put his hand in my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I thought that I saw someone familiar…" I trailed off.

"Who was it?" Blaze asked.

"Someone… let's go already, we've wasted enough time fighting the army." I stuttered as I walked off, the others following me.

"Mark my words Sonic, I_ will _find you!" I thought to myself as I saw the sun of the Realm of Souls set.

* * *

We trekked through the setting sun and into the night until everyone were exhausted. I had to admit, I was just as exhausted as they were!

"Let's camp here for the night then." Cream suggested. Cream and Tails had thrown up and still shaken from when they had to kill Twilight's troops, but it was the soldiers or their necks.

"Sure. I'll get the fire wood with Shadow and Silver, and if you find bones or stone, get them and give them to me. I need them to do something special." I offered. Everyone agreed and Shadow, Silver and I set off to collect fire wood.

"Why do you need the bones anyway?" Shadow asked me as we picked up fire wood.

"I'll tell you later." I blurted out quickly.

"Okay." Shadow replied as we continued to collect fire wood.

* * *

"Okay, now spill." Shadow ordered as we placed the fire wood onto the fire.

We all sat down so I could lecture, and bore them like hell. They actually paid attention!

"To revive Sonic, we need a ritual. But, I only need the bones to communicate with Sonic's soul. I need the stones to create the-" I cut myself off. I drew Soul-Lust from its scarab and with one quick slash; I cut down a Twilight Warrior, which was sneaking up behind me.

"That is why you need to have sharp senses." I grinned. My grin didn't last long as I found something more valuable to me than anything in the world.

"We need to be careful from now on. Twilight is sending out his warriors now, and we will be in deep shit if we piss him off enough to make him release his assassins." I growled as I grabbed and tore a necklace from the warrior's neck.

"What's wrong?" Silver asked as he saw a look of disgust on my face. I clutched the necklace even tighter.

"This is one of the six remaining Necklaces of Sins. I had a woman called Ambrosia as my wife, and she had seven necklaces joined together as one. She was killed by Crimson, Darkwing, Twilight and Niberu. This guy is Niberu, a warrior, the best to be exact. The necklace was split into seven pieces, each having a meaning. I was left with one, Crimson nothing, Darkwing two, Niberu one and Twilight had three. They each mean one of the seven deadly sins: wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy and gluttony. I was left with wrath, Niberu here has sloth, so the other two each have the rest." I explained; a look of pain, guilt and anger all mixing across my face and eyes.

"We'll avenge Ambrosia, mark my words, we will." Tails promised.

"I hope I'll live to see the day Twilight falls…" I muttered under my breath as we made the fire, and sleep under the three moons of the Realm of Souls

* * *

**Urgent message from Sonic the Hedgehog! (Told in Sonic's point of view):**

_To readers of this very message,_

_ I found them! At long last, I found my brother, Blaze and the others! Six whole bloody months it took me to find them, but it was well worth it. Soul doesn't know anything yet for some reason, and I can't have much time, but I must warn him of the dangers he'll encounter._

_You will all find out the truth soon, but… I can only talk for so long, as I must now retreat and find another place to hide as Twilight's forces are closing in on me, waiting for the kill…_

_Stay strong, Soul the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Shadow the Hedgehog, Silver the Hedgehog, Shade the Echidna, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Tikal the Echidna, Chaos and mostly, you._

* * *

**I had to do it! I'm sorry, but I had to put a message from Sonic to you readers, and no, it is not a main part of the story, so don't get your knickers in a twist!**

**I'm actually having thought of continuing this trilogy too! God, I might even make ten as 'The Blood Of The Crimson Moon' was ment to be an alone story! Bloody hell!**

**Anyway, Read and Review, and good night fellow readers as I just had some shots of Sidekick (vodka)... ~The Prince Of Souls**


	4. Chapter 4: Wait Sonic?

**Here is chapter 4 to kick major ass!**

**Disclaimer: Soul: I only own myself, Twilight, Darkwing, Starlight, the plot and Sonic's soul! (Grins evilly)**

**Sonic: MOTHER F*CKER! YOU DON'T OWN MY SOUL, AS I OWN YOUR DEAD WIFE IN BED!**

**Soul: All readers; do not call the animal cruelty society as no hedgehog was hurt in the following death. NOW ENJOY, DIE SONIC! I HOPE TWILIGHT TEABAGS BLAZE!**

**Sonic: MOTHER F*CKER! I'LL KILL YOU AND HIM IF YOU TOUCH HER! (Turns dark)**

**Soul: (pokes Blaze) just did.**

**Sonic: DIE YOU BITCH! (Rips off Soul's… you know what…)**

**Soul: F*CK! SHIT EATING MOKEY BALLS SUCKING ASSHOLE LICKING SON OF A BITCHING BASTARD!**

**Sonic: Enjoy the following chapter!**

**Soul: NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! (Video fades away) FUCK YOOOOOU! (Video ends)**

* * *

**Soul's point of view:**

"I don't know why we bother any longer. Sonic's soul is not answering my calls; the Twilight Star's seal is weakening, nearly broken." I moaned.

"What is the Twilight Star?" Tails asked.

"You don't know what the Twilight Star is? Well, it is a mark. A seven pointed star, but you have to do the exact to make it: a heptagon, and every side you place an isosceles triangle. In every triangle, a piece of the Amulet of Sins is placed. We have two, and Twilight has the other five. We need to renew the seal as well, but this war is more important than anything. But, if I die, Sonic will have to renew the seal for me." I explained.

"That's why the amulets are so important to you." Shadow said.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "That one reason, the second one is that the amulets are the last thing that was my wife's. There is a third reason, and that is that if the Twilight Star was complete, someone stands in the heptagon and absorbs power… enough power to match a god's power. It can turn you into a god, but…there is a price…" I reasoned.

"What's the price?" Blaze asked.

"A sacrifice must be made… and with Sonic gone, Twilight will want me next, and then you all will be useless against him. But, there was a prophecy. I'm not supposed to tell anyone, but the crisis we are in at the moment, you deserve to know. Someone is destined to die by the blade of their greatest enemy, and a creature of the wind will rise, pursue the one that killed me to the far reaches of the galaxy, and a monster shall be unleashed. The creature of the wind shall prevail, and my killer shall attempt to gain the power of gods. The hero jumps in the Twilight Star and they both get god like powers… and they battle to the death." I said, "And that is all I could read, as the Temple of Prophecies was destroyed by Darkwing."

"Wait, someone die? We know it is either Darkwing or Twilight to be the enemy, and Sonic is has a title called 'Knight of the Wind'. He could be the creature of wind." Tails wondered.

"He may well be, but I can keep up with him." Shadow suggested.

"But, you can't break the speed of light, can you?" Knuckles asked.

"I can in Light Speed Attack, but Sonic can too." Shadow muttered.

"Sonic broke it when we were captured by Eggman." Blaze said. "He is that creature."

"Then let's revive Sonic! We must do it quickly, or the prophecy shall never occur." Knuckles said.

"Then we leave at first light, which is in around nine hours, so let's sleep for the night." I suggested as I looked at the three moons of the Realm of Souls. "Who wants to stand guard?" I asked.

"All the best fighters will take it in turns to keep guard. Hour shift each?" Shadow suggested.

"I'll go first." I offered. Everyone nodded in agreement and went off to sleep while I stood guard. Boy; was this going to be a long hour.

I had been standing guard for around half an hour, bored as hell. Suddenly, I heard the sound of heavy breathing and panting from behind me, getting nearer.

I looked behind me to see a blue figure running from a group of Twilight's warriors.

"SOUL CHARGE!" I shouted as I threw a wave of soul energy at the warriors. I then drew Soul-Lust and jumped at the warriors. I ran past the blue figure, only getting a glimpse as it was moving faster than me. I cut down the entire group effortless, as if it was a warm up.

"WHERE'S THE REAL CHALLENGE TWILIGHT?" I mocked as I shouted towards the sky.

* * *

I ran back to camp to see the blue figure standing over Blaze. I looked it up and down and recognised the red and white sneakers. It turned to me, and I saw two emerald coloured eyes. "Sonic?" I asked.

"Who are you…?" he asked.

"I'm Soul, your brother… surely you remember me." I said as I sheathed Soul-Lust.

"I only remember your form, this cat's name and form, and that fox's form. The echidna, and other two hedgehogs I recognise, but I can't remember them for some reason…" Sonic said.

"What is the cat's name?" I asked curiously.

"Blaze…" he muttered.

I then looked to the sky and saw that an hour was up. "Wake up the red echidna for me." I said as I walked up to the fire. Sonic obeyed and kicked Knuckles in the head.

"WHAT THE? O, is it my shift already?" Knuckles asked as he jolted awake and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked at Sonic and said: "Hey Soul… wait…. SONIC?" he shouted in astonishment.

"The red mutts loud, ain't he?" Sonic joked as he walked away from Knuckles.

"Yep, he sure is." I agreed.

"I'M AN ECHIDNA, YOU BLUE RAT!" Knuckles shouted in pure anger.

"Can't you see, or do you need to go Specsavers? I'm a HEDGEHOG, not a RAT!" Sonic moaned.

"Why you…" Knuckles growled.

"Cut it out now. Wait until morning to fight with the rest Knucklehead." I ordered.

Knuckles slugged off, cursing the worst words anyone could think of.

"Let's sleep." I said.

"Finally, I can sleep!" Sonic thanked.

"How long haven't you slept?" I asked.

"Since I first escaped some guy called the 'King of Souls' as he's army is always chasing after me in a wild goose chase. I haven't stopped running yet, but the warriors keep on getting stronger and the groups are getting smaller." Sonic explained tiredly.

"Sleep brother, you're gonna need it." I thought to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**There we go! Another chapter done and dusted! I can't say much as I need to sleep, but I can say this: there MOST likely will be a fourth instalment. I'm gonna call it 'Sonic Origins 4: The Amulets Of The Twilight Star'. And… NO SPOILERS!**

**Anyway, Read and Review! ~The Prince Of Souls**


	5. Chapter 5: A Forgotten Past

**Here we go! Chapter five is here, and ready to kick major ass!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Soul, Twilight, Darkwing, Starlight and the plot! Get it in your heads!**

**Also, in 'Sonic Origins: The Blood of the Crimson Moon', the character 'Darkness', who was only mentioned, is Darkwing. His real name wasn't known at the time. And, enjoy this story, follow me as I'm writing a fourth one for definite! I know I said it last chapter, but its name will be said in the final chapter (as long as I don't decide to scrap this story!). **

**I'll leave you to read the story now! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Soul's point of view:**

I slowly cracked open my eyes. I was at the bottom of a tree for some reason. I looked up and I saw Sonic sleeping on a tree branch, probably to stay out of sight.

"WAKE UP! TWILIGHT'S ATTACKING!" I shouted, waking everyone up. I saw Shadow sleeping where Knuckles stood when he was guarding the camp.

I rolled my eyes, but what I said had stirred everyone.

"Wha? AHHHH!" I heard Sonic shout in fear above me. I looked up to see a blue hedgehog falling down, about to make a hedgehog pancake out of me.

"Shit…" was all I managed out as I was knocked to the ground, sonic on top of me.

"At least I wasn't hurt." Sonic shrugged as everyone woke up by Sonic's screams.

"Get… off… of…me… you… fat… blue… bastard!" I croaked out.

Sonic thankfully heard me and got up. He then offered his hand to me, which I took gratefully.

Everyone was wiping the sleep out of their eyes. I walked over to the fire, which were now only glowing embers. I put the remaining fire wood onto the embers, causing the fire to spark back to life.

I looked up to the sky and I saw that it was nearly morning by the angle of the three moons of the Realm of Souls.

I then sat down in front of the fire, and everyone joined me, cursing like there was no tomorrow.

"Well, good morning to you too." Sonic joked as he sat down next to me.

"Wait… Sonic? Is it really you?" Tails asked.

"The one and only!" Sonic exclaimed proudly.

"SONIKKU!" Amy screeched as she rugby tackled Sonic.

"Can someone get this crazy bitch off of me?" Sonic shouted in fright as he tried to pry Amy off

After pulling Amy off of Sonic, everyone settled down for the questions.

"Why did you call Amy a 'crazy bitch'? Not that I don't agree with what you are saying." Rouge asked.

"Because she is, and I can't seem to remember hardly any of your names. I met Soul last night, and the only one I could remember was Blaze." Sonic explained.

"BULLSHIT! WHY DID YOU SUICIDE SO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DATE ME?" Amy screeched.

"THAT'S IT!" I shouted in pure rage, my white fur now going black. "YOU WANNA KNOW THE FULL STORY YOU CRAZY BITCH? I'LL TELL YOU!" I shouted as my dark transformation was complete. My irises and pupils turned aqua (my irises were already aqua by the way); the whites of my eyes were now black, and my aqua highlights turned into a sickly green.

"Sonic was fighting his dark form, while I fought Twilight. Sonic killed his dark form, and Twilight vanished, allowing Nightmare to do his thing. Nightmare brandished his sword now, so we had pushed him to his limit. Nightmare ran over to us, and was about to skewer Blaze and I. Sonic ran over and did the ultimate sacrifice: he took the blade into his stomach." I explained.

"But, Sonic somehow used the Sol Emeralds to give him one final burst of energy to destroy Nightmare. Sonic then died a few minutes later after… telling me that… he loved me…" Blaze finished, now in tears.

"Blaze…" Sonic muttered. He then grabbed his head, stood and walked away from us all. I decided to follow him.

* * *

"Sonic! Are you alright?" I asked as I caught up to him.

"No… why can't I remember anything? Like you, Blaze, why I died?" Sonic complained.

"It is a part of dying, Sonic… tell you what… come with us. We are trying to revive you Sonic, and it could help a lot more if you was with us." I offered.

"Sure. I would also be a lot safer from the King of Souls' army." Sonic agreed

"He is called Twilight, and he is our brother." I shook my head.

"God… I need my head checked." Sonic chuckled.

I then looked towards the sky and I saw the sun coming up over the horizon.

"Let's go back to camp now then. It is dawn, and we leave at first light." I suggested.

"Race ya." Sonic challenged as he broke the sound barrier, so it would only take him ten seconds to get the camp.

"Typical Sonic." I laughed as I raced after him back towards camp.

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

The second I got halfway to camp, I felt a familiar presence.

"Sonic! Don't leave me like that!" Soul panted as he caught up to me.

"Something's bugging me. I'm feeling something, but I can't put my finger on it." I said, not facing him.

"Love?" Soul asked.

"No… it is… did I ever defeat anyone before I died?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Eggman, Crimson." Soul shrugged.

I saw a blood red hedgehog appear, and he was attacking the camp. He had Blaze by the throat. Suddenly, everything of my past hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" I screamed in agony as I collapsed to the ground.

"Crimson… attacking… camp…" I wheezed out as the pain died down.

"You remember?" Soul asked.

"Yeah. It all just hit me as I remembered Crimson's face." I growled as I was crouched down, one hand on the ground, curled up into a fist and the other one rested on my knee. "Go there, Soul. I'll be there soon." I ordered.

Soul nodded and ran off.

I then curled up into a ball. "LIGHT SPEED ATTACK!" I shouted as blue light soaked into my body.

"Ready!" I said.

"GO!" I screamed as I was sent straight at the camp at the speed of light.

* * *

**F*CK! CRIMSON'S BACK! WHAT WILL WE DO? I had to bring him back as the place is the Realm of Souls, is it not?**

**Also, keep a look out for a new series I'm starting up. It is like 'Sonic Origins', but at the same time, different. It will be called 'Shadow Origins', and the first one is based on when Shadow misses Maria, and he wishes that he could see Maria again, and relive his entire life. You'll find out the rest when I release the story! Also, follow me if you want to know when it comes out. I will also be taking advise for it as I'm not good at stories which involve Shadow only (I'm only good at Sonic, and the main character stories).**

**Read and Review, and See you lot next chapter! ~The Prince Of Souls**


	6. Chapter 6: Crimson Returns!

**LET'S KICK SOME ASS! IT'S TIME TO SCRAP THIS STORY AS I'M BORED SHITLESS! JOKES! I am starting a new series, 'Shadow Origins', as I want to lay back and have a break from 'Sonic Origins'. I'll explain more at the end of the chapter, so for now, I only own Soul, Crimson, Twilight, Starlight, Darkwing and the plot, get it in your heads!**

**Enjoy while I kill some people I hate (YES, THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T REVIEW!), but review and I'll consider not destroying you soul!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

I arrived back to the camp in seconds, thanks to my ability to move the speed of light without an issue. I saw everything that was happening in my vision a few minutes ago: a blood red hedgehog tearing through the camp. It had amber eyes and aqua shoes too. The worst part was, that I had fought it before, and it was Crimson, my brother!

I saw him holding Blaze, continuously asking "Where is he?"

"You have to pick on a girl now? God, you need to grow some balls, well, at least imaginary ones!" I taunted.

"You really wanna mess with the new Prince of Souls?" Crimson asked.

"Soul is the prince, not you!" I shouted.

"He was banished from this land, his rank going with him! I took his place for revenge!" Crimson gloated.

I couldn't beat a Prince of Souls… they were a nightmare to even stand up against. Especially if they are as powerful as me and Soul combined.

"So, you may just want to bow down before me!" Crimson laughed. He continued his drugged up laughter as he transformed into Blood Crimson.

Suddenly, I felt immense weight collapsing on my soldiers. It felt as if I had a JCB on me! I ended up collapsing down so I was bowing down before Blood Crimson.

"How'd you like me now, Sonic? I can rule over all Souls, especially yours!" Blood Crimson mocked as he continued his torture of laughter.

I then remembered what Soul had once told me before he went missing (**A/N: in between 'Sonic Origins 1' and 'Sonic Origins 2'**): "You must unlock your true power, and the only way to do so is to tap into your heart."

"No… no… I won't let you… beat me again…" I growled as I summoned every powerful gem in every realm to come to me.

"The seven lights… of all realms… far and distant… hear my call, and give me all your power!" I chanted as I rose above the ground.

"NO! YOU CAN'T USE CHAOS SONIC AGAIN!" Crimson shouted.

I was surrounded in every colour you could think of.

* * *

**Soul's point of view:**

I looked at the direction of the camp and I saw a familiar blood red light.

"Shit… Blood Crimson…" I growled as I picked up my pace slightly.

I then saw every colour of the rainbow fly down to the same place as Blood Crimson was. I then entered the clearing Blood Crimson was in and I saw Sonic with all kinds of emeralds floating around him. I saw Blaze watching with the others, so I ran over to them.

"What's happening?" Blaze screamed as a strong current of wind pushed against us.

"Sonic is learning his true powers! The power to use all emeralds from any dimension! He can tap into their power, but it must be serious to do this." I shouted over the noise of the wind howling.

"Crimson said something about him taking your place as Prince of Souls!" Blaze shouted.

Then it hit me. He had given Twilight the idea to remove me as the Prince of Souls!

"RIP HIM APART, LIMB BY LIMB! I WANT SOME 'QUALITY TIME' WITH MY BROTHER!" I cheered as we all got to a safe distance away from the clearing.

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

I absorbed each set of emeralds at a time, their names popping up into my head.

"Sol Emeralds, Soul Emeralds, Twilight Emeralds, Dark Emeralds, Icicle Emeralds, Hurricane Emeralds, Arks of the Cosmos, Light Emeralds, Static Emeralds, Gaia Emeralds, Mecha Emeralds, Physic Emeralds, Nature Emeralds," were going through my head. But they all ended on "Chaos Emeralds, and Master Emerald."

"GAH… ARRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted as I was surrounded in a bright white light.

Once the light died down and everyone had stopped shielding their eyes, Crimson started pissing, and I mean LITURALLY pissing himself in fear. I looked at myself all over. My fur was a dark grey, similar to Twilight's fur colour, with blue highlights.

"Scared?" I mocked as I floated towards Crimson, who just floated there in plain fear.

"SOUL BLAST!" I shouted as I blasted Crimson away. Then I noticed something: I felt raw power still growing inside of me.

I flew over t Soul to ask him some things.

"Why is my power still growing?" I asked Soul.

"That form of yours is never fully complete. It'll tear you apart if you stay in it for too long, so I would only keep three sets of emeralds with you: the Soul Emeralds, Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds." Soul explained.

"Naa, I'm keeping them all. And… thanks bro!" I gave him a thumbs up and flew over to Crimson, only so I could finish what I started.

* * *

**Soul's point of view:**

"Wait… that's the Valley of Lost Souls their heading to!" I shouted in fright.

"What's wrong with that?" Blaze asked.

"Well, if you take all emeralds in there… god knows what happens… but one full set was enough… I once took the seven Soul Emeralds there once as I was running from a mob…" I began as a flashback triggered.

_**Flashback:**_

_I was only eight, and I was the guardian of the Soul Emeralds. I had to protect them, and I couldn't fight well at the time. I was only under training, so I wasn't that good at fighting. My mother always stood by me, helping me until the day a mob attacked us for the Soul Emeralds._

_"Run Zach!" my mother shouted. (_**A/N:** **yes, Soul's original name is Zach! Problem, sue me!**_)_

_"But mother!" I replied._

_"Just do it! You are the only person who can really use the Soul Emeralds' true power! You have to leave me!" she begged._

_"FINE!" I sobbed back as I ran away, looking back to see my mother get brutally killed by the mob._

_I then felt tears well up in my eyes as I ran even faster. I clutched the seven Soul Emeralds in the pouch I usually put my lunch in, but I couldn't risk dropping one._

_I soon reached a valley. There was a sign saying: "The Valley of Lost Souls! Danger! Turn Back now!"_

_But I ignored the sign. I could hear the mob still chasing me as I raced down the side of the valley._

_All of a sudden, the seven Soul Emeralds glowed and tore out of the bag. They spun around me and I was lifted into the air._

_"Zach the Hedgehog… you are blessed by the Soul God's power… you have the same DNA as him… do you wish to take on the roll as King of Souls?" a mysterious voice asked me._

_"Fine…" I croaked out._

_"You lost something valuable too. Let me help… by telling you the future, all in a prophecy… go into the temple of prophecies and we will guide you to your prophecy." The voice said. In a bright flash of light, I appeared inside of the temple of prophecies. I looked around in astonishment until a lime green fox, aged around 40, came out to me._

_"Follow me." he said._

_I obeyed and followed him into a room._

_"Read that inscription. It is about someone dear to you." The fox ordered._

_I obeyed again, mainly because I was eight, and I then read the inscription. It said: "Someone is destined to die by the blade of their greatest enemy, and a creature of the wind will rise, pursue the one that killed the one who died to the far reaches of the galaxy, and a monster shall be unleashed. The creature of the wind shall prevail, and its killer shall attempt to gain the power of gods. The hero jumps in the Twilight Star and they both get god like powers… and they battle to the death." The inscription read._

_I couldn't read anymore as some black hedgehog busted through the ceiling._

_"Hello Zach. Time to have fun!" it shouted as it laughed like a mad man of pot (weed). The hedgehog then blew up the building with me still in it._

_"I AM DARKWING, THE LORD OF DARKNESS!" he crackled as he vanished._

_"Zach… we hereby crown you King of Souls! You shall be feared, and known as Soul the Hedgehog, King of Souls!" the voice declared as I appeared in a throne room._

_The world was like that until Twilight came, who destroyed the peaceful kingdom of the Realm of Souls._

**End of flashback:**

"Woah…" Shadow said, utterly awestruck.

"So you were the king, but Twilight dethroned you, right?" Knuckles asked, trying to be intelligent.

"Yes… he somehow did, but offered to have me as the Prince of Souls. I'm immortal, but if I die, I'm bound to this dimension until my killer is destroyed." I answered.

"So… we need to head to the edge of this 'Valley of Lost Souls', and just watch the fight." Tails said.

We all agreed and ran for the Valley of Lost Souls, the place I hate the most… and the place my wife's soul lingers…

* * *

**How'd you like that? I'm planning on a break from this series, as I'm going to work on another series, 'Shadow Origins', as I am running out of ideas for this story, and improvisation! So Read and Review to encourage me further, and I would be grateful! ~The Prince Of Souls**


	7. Chapter 7: Double Chaos

**Chapter 7 is here! And I'm starting the new series in about a few days' time, maybe tomorrow, maybe today; I don't have a clue, so I can't promise anything. I hate myself for taking a break from 'Sonic Origins', but I need to refresh my ideas and try something new!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Soul, Twilight, Crimson, Darkwing, Nightmare, Starlight and the frigging plot!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

"Crimson!" I shouted as I reached a valley.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you, you don't see me!" Blood Crimson shouted from all around me. He suddenly appeared in front of me, a dealt me a swift jab to the jaw.

By the time I regained focus Blood Crimson was gone.

"No more messing around." I growled. "HURRICANE BLAST!" I shouted as an unnatural hurricane surrounded me. The second the word 'blast' left my lips, the hurricane expanded rapidly and engulfed the entire valley in winds that could tear anything apart.

"ARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Blood Crimson bellowed in pain as he appeared before me.

"CHAOS…" I chanted as I gathered Chaos Energy in my hands.

"BLOOD…" Blood Crimson chanted as he gathered blood red energy into his hands.

"LANCE!" We both shouted as we unleashed Shadow's Chaos Lance. The laser was so concentrated, it could make a hole all the way through Mobius, but you had to have the right amount of power. But, there was another issue.

SOMEONE ELSE HAD FIRED A NIGHTMARE LANCE AT ME! NIGHTMARE!

I focused one hand of energy on each of my enemies, one powerful Chaos Lance erupting from both. If I could get them to go together, I could end them both.

"Need help?" Nightmare asked Blood Crimson over the roar of the three lances clashing.

"I'd appreciate it!" Blood Crimson replied as he put more strength into the lance. I could feel myself beginning to lose. Wait, I'm not at my full strength as I'm only a spirit, right? So how are they this powerful, unless… Twilight brought them back to life!

Wait, I can't lose to these two brothers of mine. I've got Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Shadow, Amy, Shade, Silver, Tikal, Chaos, the Chaotix, Soul… and Blaze. I have too much to lose… so I will not lose. I will fight for them… mostly my love for Blaze.

I used my newly found strength to repel against Nightmare and Blood Crimson's attacks.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Nightmare asked in fright as he and Blood Crimson began to lose.

"SONIC IS WINNING, THAT'S WHAT!" Blood Crimson shouted as he tried to put more effort into his lance.

I kept it going until I froze Blood Crimson and Nightmare in mid-air, thanks to my power over ice. I then ended the lance and flew over to them.

"What to do with you two…" I wondered as I got ready to use Chaos Blast.

"CHAOS… BLAST!" I bellowed as an energy sphere grew around me, expanding until the sphere reached around one hundred meters.

Once the attack ended, I could see Nightmare still in front of me with Blood Crimson at the bottom of the Valley of Lost Souls.

"Missed me." Nightmare growled as he scratched my skin.

"Damn. CHAOS… BLADE!" I bellowed as I made as sword out of Chaos Energy.

"No fair… NIGHTMARE BLADE!" Nightmare bellowed as he pulled out the same sword that killed me.

"Familiar?" Nightmare mocked.

"Yeah, but today, you die for sure!" I shouted as I hurled my sword at Nightmare as if it was a Chaos Spear. It cut right through Nightmare's heart, giving him the slow and most painful death that he deserved.

"Grandfather… father… and Crimson… will kill you Sonic…" Nightmare croaked out as blood started spilling out of his mouth.

"You deserved that, and deserve this!" I growled as I flew up to Nightmare, brought my foot back and kicked his head off of his shoulders, sending it far away.

Bright red blood squirted out of Nightmare's now headless body. The corpse plummeted down into the depths of the Valley of Lost Souls, now Nightmare's final resting place.

I looked at the area where Nightmare's headless body fell down to, and my gaze returned to where Blood Crimson apparently landed from my Chaos Blast. I looked there just in time to see Blood Crimson scurrying away, probably to Twilight's castle.

I flashed down to Blood Crimson.

"Here is you free ticket to hell! Thank you for getting an ass kicking by Sonic the Hedgehog!" I laughed as I grabbed Crimson by the foot. I swung him around a few 360os and I then tossed him far, far away from here. I then heard clapping from behind me. I looked around to see Twilight.

"Well done Sonic!" he congratulated.

"What do you want now?" I hissed through my back teeth.

"Only to deliver you a challenge: father wants to fight you… in two days at my castle. Be there, or he'll make sure you die." Twilight challenged.

"Name the place, time, and I'll be there!" I returned the challenge.

"THEN PREPARE TO DIE 'HERO'! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Twilight laughed as he faded away into thin air.

"BRING IT ON TWILIGHT! I'LL BE THERE, AND I'LL WIN, I CAN PROMISE YOU THAT!" I challenged towards the sky.

"Brave, but foolish. Darkwing will only fight with someone. He'll most likely get Crimson to aid you, as Twilight is more powerful. We must be careful from now on." Soul said from behind me.

"Okay… but first, restore my full power… I need to go Chaos Sonic to beat them both." I pleaded.

"We need your body though, so it would be useless." Shadow said.

"No… we do need his body, but it isn't impossible." Soul disagreed.

"What do you mean?" Blaze asked.

"I could travel back to our world and collect Sonic's body. We have the seven Soul Emeralds, so it will make our situation a lot easier. I'll take Rouge, Amy, and all the others who aren't strong enough to fight in the battle. Shadow, travel with the remaining and meet me at these co-ordinates. It is a rendezvous point that welcomes me. It is a town called 'Spiritopilis'. Please, it is our last chance." Soul begged.

"I'll go there. We need to fight. Only Shade, Rouge, Amy and Cream go too, as Blaze can hold her own." Shadow said.

"Then what are we wasting? We need to go now, and we have more time to burn then." I said as I reverted to my original blue self. "We have two days, so we need to be quick."

"Then let's go!" Tails said.

We all bid each other farewell and we all parted ways, Soul, Amy, Rouge, Shade and Cream going back to Mobius, while the rest of us go to 'Spiritopilis'.

* * *

**And done! I'm sorry I took a bit longer than usual, but I got it done! And don't expect another update from me for about 2 days – 2 weeks as I'm grounded for being on my laptop so I could update (WHAT THE HELL?)! I'm sorry! Blame the parents, not the author.**

**Read and Review! ~The Prince Of Souls**


	8. Chapter 8: Corpse Collecting

**Here is chapter 8 after getting pissed off by a review, and I'm gonna f*cking answer it here: Twilight is a grey hedgehog, so read the previous two stories and check out my profile, as I've listed all of my OCs there, to know about Twilight as he is in all of them, AND I had Twilight, and Soul, in my imagination since I was like what... 6? So do NOT threaten me as the Twilight I use is an F*CKING BOY, and what I said at the begining of my rage! I rest my case. If you still have problems (Not naming the reviewer), SUE ME! (All my OCs are hedgehogs, except for Oblivion, who's an Echidna)**

**Disclaimer: I DO own Twilight, check my records as if you don't believe me, Soul, Darkwing, Starlight, Crimson and the plot, so do NOT accuse me of stealing anything as I can't know everything!**

**Enjoy the chapter, and sorry if my rage wasn't aimed at you.**

* * *

**Soul's point of view:**

The girls and I raced through the Realm of Souls; Amy, Rouge, Shade and Cream not far behind me. I was on a mission, it might seem simple, but it isn't. I have to escort the girls back to Mobius, and then I have to collect Sonic's body.

"How much further?" Shade asked me.

"Not long, we only need to run another five miles, so stop." I said. We all stopped running.

"Why did we stop?" Amy asked.

"Twilight's army is nearby. We need to go Soul Speed, so let's keep going." I said as I drew my sword, Soul-Lust. I closed my eyes and focused some more of my left over soul powers (I have to limit them as I am no longer the prince of souls). I then heard the girls scream to my satisfaction. I opened my eyes and we were flying just above the ground.

"Soul… SPEED!" I shouted as I grabbed them all, and we flew upwards, near to where the portal to Mobius would be.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted and we vanished into thin air, entering warp space.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Cream, Rouge and Amy screeched as we plummeted out of warp space and onto Angel Island.

"Prepare for war, as Twilight will be here soon. I may not be here, but I can promise you this: Sonic and the others will most likely return." I promised as I walked over to Sonic's grave. i put soul energy around my hand.

"SOUL SMASH!" I shouted as I brought my fist down, knocking up all of the loose dirt of Sonic's grave. I grabbed his coffin and pulled it up, but it was a bit too heavy.

"Darn… I'm gonna need some help…" I growled as I heaved it onto my back.

"I'll help… I am skilled at fighting anyway." Shade offered.

"Sure… I could use your help." I agreed, but mentally screaming at myself as I was going to let her get injured.

Shade took one side of the coffin, and I took the other side from my back and into my arms. Shade nodded at me and I said two words: "CHAOS… CONTROL!" and we were sent back into warp space.

We had to fight to keep hold of the coffin as warp space kept on tearing at me to let go. I tightened my grip on the coffin as the Realm of Souls slowly took its form.

"WOAH!" I heard Shade yelp as she nearly lost her grip on the coffin.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted as I teleported us near to the ground so we could land safely.

"Why do that?" Shade asked.

"So the coffin doesn't break. Let's head to Spiritopilis so we can rendezvous with Sonic and the others." I said as I heaved the coffin back up.

"Ready when you are." Shade said.

"Then let's go!" I nodded as we began our trek to Spiritopilis.

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

"How much longer? I'm dying here!" Silver groaned from behind me.

"I don't know, I was only given coordinates." Shadow growled.

"So… Sonic… how has it been in this realm?" Blaze asked as she walked up beside me.

"Pretty boring and very annoying. I got to sleep for the first time last night." I groaned.

"What happened when you first got here?" Blaze questioned.

"I arrived at Twilight's castle, and he put me to be absorbed by him. I was put in a cell for two days, until I finally broke out. I broke out when they came to give me my daily bit of mouldy bread and stagnant water. Twilight has been sending his army out to get me ever since. I fought them, but I only have two forms: this one and the form you just saw. I was stripped of all of my other powers and forms when I was first brought into this realm. I only kept Light Speed Attack, which is only good when I wanna take out a small group of Twilight's army. I can't believe that grey hedgehog would go through all of that for me…" I answered, growling the last sentence.

"Wow…" Blaze muttered under her breath.

"Yeah… and I remember an 'I love you' when I first fought Crimson, and when I died." I joked.

"I'll kill you one day…" Blaze growled.

"That's nice…" I laughed.

"There's a town up ahead!" Tails said as he flew above us using his twin tails.

"Good. Let's dash for it!" Knuckles shouted as he, Shadow and Silver raced for the town.

"Meet you there." Tails nodded at me as he took off after the three, shouting "WAIT FOR ME!" as he ran for it.

"So… you lost your speed?" Blaze asked.

"Unfortunately…" I muttered as we continued our jogging pace.

"Let's speed up." I said as I swept Blaze into my arms, and I took off sprinting after Knuckles, Tails, Shadow and Silver as they dashed for the town known as Spiritopilis.

* * *

**AND DONE! I've got to start school tomorrow, so updates will be hopefully every other day, but I'll try to get a daily one if I'm excluded, not got homework, or on this in lesson.**

**Other than that, Read and Review, and read my profile before rampaging about me stealing your OCs, as they are ALL mine! ~The Prince Of Souls**


	9. Chapter 9: Hostile Reletives

** Chapter 9 is here to kill, and the finale of 'Sonic Origins 3' is closing in. It may not seem like it, but this story will be around 11 chapters long if I can, maybe 12 if I can fit it in.**

**I may not update as recent as my school gave me a 'warm' welcome back: THREE F*CKING BITS OF HOMEWORK AND A F*CKING DETENTION! I'M LOVED! **

**Disclaimer: I only own Soul, Twilight, Darkwing, Starlight, Crimson and the plot, Sega own Sonic… for now…**

**Enjoy while I go blow up my shithole of a school!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

Alright, so we made it to the town, and god is it weird! It is like a version of Green Hill Zone and Station Square put together! There are quite a lot of trees, nearly all greenery, except for the houses, which were either stone or log cabins. We wondered through the town, sightseeing and searching for a place to stay.

I was walking at the back of the group, Blaze at my side, and I saw a green hedgehog that looked just like me, red-brown waist coat, loads of green hair sticking up all over the place on the top of its head, red and white shoes (similar to Tails' shoes) and black biker gloves stealing from a fruit stand.

I stopped dead in my tracks, causing Blaze to follow my gaze at the green hedgehog.

"What's up with him?" Shadow asked as he walked back towards us, following our gaze.

"I don't know… I think he saw a ghost." Blaze shrugged.

"Manic…" I muttered under my breath. The green hedgehog took off running, and I went after him to get some answers.

I pursued the green hedgehog without him knowing, and I eventually saw him meet up with a female purple hedgehog, with pink bangs going over her left eye and rock star attire.

"They're both here…" I growled as they took off running again, me in hot pursuit.

They eventually turned into an alley way, where no one would go, and stopped dead in their tracks, causing me to stop too.

"What do you want?" the purple hedgehog asked as she pulled out her blaster she had just before she died.

I created a dark flame around my hand in case they forgot about me and attempted to hurt me.

"Show yourself." I heard Manic order.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" I shouted as I teleported behind them.

"What the?" they asked as a bright light flashed from the dumpster I had hid behind.

I reappeared behind them in a flash, causing them to spin around and attack. I transformed dark (yeah, my dark form is one of the only forms that belong in me) as they were hostile, and so that I was ready to fight.

"W-who are you?" the purple hedgehog stuttered as she looked into my soulless white eyes.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." I growled with my dark form's gruff voice.

It was just my luck too as Blaze, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails and Silver had just entered the alley.

"SONIC!" Blaze shouted in fright as the purple hedgehog raised her blaster to me, putting us at a point blank position.

"You're not my brother…" the hedgehog croaked out as she tightened her grip on the gun. "My brother is still alive."

"He sacrificed himself to save me!" Blaze shouted as she neared us.

"NO!" I shouted in anger as I let my anger get the better of me, causing me to knock her back into Tails.

"AHHHH!" Tails shouted in fright as he was squashed (**A/N: not calling Blaze fat**) by Blaze falling on him.

"Sonic don't hurt innocents." Manic growled as he pulled out a Swiss Army Knife.

I reverted back to my original form. "Maybe grew cold." I growled.

"You're not him!" Manic shouted in anger as he lunged for me, knife at the ready.

"MANIC!" I shouted as I was slashed in the arm by him.

"Die imposter." Manic growled as he prepared to plunge the knife in me.

"I don't lose… I WILL NOT DIE!" I shouted in rage as I unleashed a mini Chaos Blast, knocking Manic away. I walked over to him and took the knife from him.

"I told you… I had to change…" I muttered into his ear as he entered sub-consciousness.

I then heard a gun cock from behind me.

"Don't move…" I heard the purple hedgehog growl.

"Sonia…" I muttered as I spun around and disarmed her. "I'm sorry I let you die…" I sobbed as I threw the gun onto the floor.

"WHY DO THIS TO ME TWILIGHT? ANSWER ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT, GREY SO CALLED BROTHER OF MINE! WHY?!" I screamed at the sky as I collapsed onto the ground. I swear, I could hear his cold voice penetrate my mind.

"You'll be _mine_ soon… trust me, your soul will be mine…" Twilight whispered coldly in my head.

"No… I only serve two things: myself and to protect all of the innocents, all of my family and friends…" I growled in return.

"Do you really want to watch your friends… family… die again?" Twilight mocked.

"I'll never let you hurt them… you'll never live to tell the tale on how you killed them." I threatened.

"Is that a challenge?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, it is you sick son of a bitch." I challenged.

"Very well. Meet me at the Valley of Death's Shadow, which is back in your world and you will fight father and I as well as Crimson you lucky bastard." Twilight challenged.

"Four words to you: bring it on BITCH!" I returned the challenge, rising to my feet. "YOU HEAR ME! I'LL DESTROY WHATEVER YOU THROW AT ME!"

"Sis… can me, and my friends stay with you for a few days?" I asked Sonia as I helped her up.

"Sonic… what happened to you?" she asked.

"Long story… I'll explain later." I answered as I slung Manic over my shoulder.

"And you can, as long as you don't have a party without our permission," Sonia agreed.

"We need to wait for Soul with Sonic's corpse now, don't we?" Silver asked.

"Yep. Oh, happy days, we're gonna be bored shitless." Knuckles and Shadow joked as we walked out of the alley to my deceased brother and sister's home…

* * *

**I've put up a poll on my profile about what should I do next: make 'Sonic Origins 4: The Seven Amulets of the Twilight Star', 'Shadow Origins' or a complete random story I'll throw together, and I CAN do that and another, but it'll take a while. If you have anything else, I'll add it to the poll and the poll will last for around one week - one month. In my absence, I'll be working on my sprite version of 'Sonic Origins', so look out on YouTube for it once I've come back from my absence, as I plan on (hopefully) doing the whole 'Sonic Origins 1' and kick of 'Sonic Origins 2'.**

**So… yeah, that's about it… Read and Review guys and you'll be legends, and keep your souls! ~The Prince Of Souls.**


	10. Chapter 10: Merging to completion

**Chapter 10 is here, and the finale is nearly here! Who shall I kill? Who shall survive? What will happen in the final battle? I DON'T KNOW! I will not give any spoilers, but I plan on actually (if possible) making a fifth instalment of 'Sonic Origins'. And if you readers are lucky, I might just make a sixth, depending on the reviews, encouragement and inspiration. So review if you want me to do as many Sonic Origins as possible, and I mean, REVIEW, NOT SIT THERE ON YOUR ASS AND EXPECT ME TO READ MINDS… I can promise a most likely fifth one, but a sixth… I'll do my best.**

**I only own Soul, Crimson, Twilight, Darkwing, Starlight and the plot, end of story.**

**Enjoy: Ready… GO!**

* * *

**Sonic's point of view:**

We soon reached a small hut, which belonged to my deceased brother and sister; everyone collapsed on the nearby couches from exhaustion.

"Where do I put Manic?" I asked Sonia as I still had Manic on my shoulder.

Sonia shrugged. "He will do fine on the other couch, so yeah, put him there." Sonia said.

I plopped him down on the final free sofa and sat down in the arm chair on the other side of the room.

"So… what happened to you?" Sonic asked.

"Well… Sonic goes-" Tails began, but I cut him off.

"I think that's its best if I explain." I suggested. Tails nodded in agreement and allowed me to explain.

"What you witnesses was one of my many forms: Dark Sonic. Dark is a part of me, and has been since… well… I first discovered about it when I saw a two friends get captured by some creature called 'Black Narcissus', one of the materex. He brutally hurt them, which caused me to turn dark, and smash up everything within range of me. Egghead helped me out of it… but I feel a tinge from my dark form whenever I'm near Darkwing… our apparent true 'father'." I explained, cringing at the thought of Darkwing's blood flowing through my veins.

"O god…" Sonia gasped.

"There is one more we have to wait for: your brother, Soul. We are battling his twins: Crimson and Twilight. Sonic already killed Crimson, but Twilight revived him and now we must face Twilight, Crimson and your father: Darkwing." Shadow added.

"So, how long will it take for him to get back?" Knuckles asked.

"I'll try to find out…" I said as I closed my eyes to focus on Soul's life force. I eventually found him around a mile away.

"He's fast! Only a mile away." I said.

"Then how will he find us?" Silver asked.

"I know Soul, he'll sense us." I replied as I got up and stretched.

I then heard movement from the couch I placed Manic on, so I spun around to see him waking up.

"What the… I'LL KILL YOU!" Manic shouted in anger as he saw me.

"MANIC! STOP! IT IS SONIC!" Sonia screamed, causing him to stop. He should never of stopped as my dark form broke loose and kicked him off of me.

"My turn." I laughed evilly as I pounced on Manic and beat the living hell out of him.

"SONIC!" I heard Blaze growl from behind me, causing me to stop my attack on Manic and turn to her. She dealt me a right hook covered in fire to knock me to the ground.

"Control it…" she threatened.

"Or what?" I laughed.

"I'll make sure you stay in this realm forever." She hisses through my back teeth.

"So? I'm gonna die anyway, so yeah: I do not give a shit." I groaned.

Blaze then grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against a wall in the house.

"Feisty… me no likey…" I joked as I slowly reverted back to normal. She then kneed me in the groin.

"No kids for you! I think I'll have to get Blaze pregnant for ya!" Silver mocked, causing me to break from Blaze, my aura grows even worse and me to create claws on my gloved hands.

"Nearly at the demon form." I smirked as I tested the claws. "Now for some practice." I grinned as I charged for Silver, my new claws outstretched and ready to kill…

* * *

**Soul's point of view:**

"Come on Soul, we have to speed up!" Shade growled as she staggered under the weight of the coffin.

"No. One: we are both too tired; two: we may drop the coffin; and three: running will burn more energy." I answered as I replaced the coffin on my back, my knees buckling under the weight of Sonic's coffin.

"Fine…" Shade groaned.

"Funny thing too: their nearby. Only a mile away!" I laughed and Shade growled.

"I'm gonna make you carry this coffin the rest of the way." Shade threatened.

"They are nearby." I assured her as I looked over the horizon to see the sun setting rapidly. "Scrap walking, we need to get to Spiritopilis before the moon comes up!" I shouted as I began to run with the coffin on my back, dragging Shade behind me.

Once we reached the town, I stopped running and attempted to pick up Sonic's presence.

"Nailed him." I smirked.

"Good. I need to rest." Shade groaned as we began to run through the town again.

* * *

**Blaze's point of view:**

All I saw was Sonic leap for Silver, with some newly formed claws on his hands. Sonia rushed over to Manic, who was about to jump in to beat up Sonic, and pulled him far away.

"Manic, it's Sonic!" Sonia growled.

"It's not him!" Manic shouted back over the noise of Sonic and Silver fighting.

"It is Manic, he has been transformed into that thing over time, so don't give me that…" Sonia growled back.

I returned my focus to the fight of Sonic and Silver, where Silver was trying to hold Sonic, as well as Knuckles and Shadow helping Silver!

"This is bad…" I muttered to myself as I watched them fight.

"DARK CHAOS BLAST!" Half-Demon Sonic shouted, creating a dark blue aura.

I them saw something that I would never want to see again: Soul's dagger, Devastator, at Sonic's throat with his coffin and Shade at the front door.

"Calm down…" Soul growled at Sonic.

All Sonic did was spit in Soul's face.

Soul tightened his grip on the dagger and pressed it slightly more into Sonic's neck, just scratching it.

"Pathetic." Sonic mocked as he blasted Soul away.

"Sonic… what happened to you?" I asked as I walked up to him in an attempt to calm him down.

"I am Sonic… the true Sonic…" he replied as he turned his soulless eyes towards me.

"No… you're not." I assured him as I slowly walked towards him. "Where is the hedgehog I fell in love with?" I asked, slowly smoothening Sonic's rage.

I then felt eyes on me, which made Sonic fire a bolt of dark energy behind me, only to hit Silver.

"Where is he…?" I asked as I slowly placed my lips onto Sonic's, calming him even farther.

"Blaze…" I heard Sonic mutter as I opened my eyes from the kiss to see Sonic standing there as his usual blue self.

"I'm sorry…" I sobbed as I saw Soul's dagger dig deep into the ground.

"Place my soul into my body, and may I be reborn…" he chanted as Sonic's body slowly broke out of the coffin and floated around Sonic's soul.

Both of them floated into the air and in one bright light, they were one again. All I saw through a bright flash of light was Sonic's soul travel into his dead body, causing it to spring into life.

Sonic fell back to the floor motionless. We all rushed over to him.

"Sonic…" I said as I shook him.

"You don't think…" Tails trailed off at the thought of Sonic being dead forever.

"He's still alive." someone said from the doorway. I turned around to see a light blue hedgehog standing there.

"Soul." The hedgehog nodded towards Soul.

"Father." Soul greeted.

"YOU'RE WHAT NOW?" Shadow shouted in astonishment.

"Real name Soul." The hedgehog, now known as Soul's 'father', growled.

"Fine… Starlight." Soul groaned.

"Better." Starlight said.

"What do you mean that he's not dead?" Knuckles asked.

"He's spirit is still in this realm… but it has been taken by Crimson, so we must revive him by the temple of life." Starlight explained.

"Then we leave tomorrow at dusk." Shadow ordered.

"Agreed." Soul answered.

"Sayonara… my sons…" Starlight said as he faded away.

"What did he mean by sons?" I asked Soul.

"Sonia, Manic have the same mother, but different fathers. Starlight and Darkwing are Sonic's and mine fathers, but I call Starlight father and Darkwing a 'thing' as it is f*cked up Badly." Soul explained.

"Alright then. We leave tomorrow." I said. We all nodded so Sonia and Manic showed us to our rooms (the house is a hut on the outside, but a mansion on the inside, MAGIC!). I crashed onto my bed and fell to sleep with one thing on my mind: _Sonic._

* * *

**There we have it! And sorry for the like what… weeks wait? For this chapter… I've had loads of essays to do, so don't expect anything soon. And 'Shadow the Hedgehog: Shaded Secrets' shall be my Shadow story, and I shall post it soon.**

**Read and Review to keep your souls! ~The Prince Of Souls (I have the name for a reason ya know!)**


	11. Chapter 11: Enter The Castle Of Twilight

**Chapter 11 is here, and I will end Sonic Origins 3 next chapter.**

**Sonic Origins 6 is also getting more likely, and Shadow the Hedgehog: Shaded Secrets is taking OCs, and so is this Sonic Origins 4: The Seven Amulets of the Twilight Star. I will be taking around 4 – 10 OCs for Sonic Origins 4, and I can always add them in. So, even if you think you are too late, just try, and I may even include them in my nearly solid OC story: Soul Chronicles. So PM me, and credit will be given if used, but those not used shall be used in future.**

**Warning! Death may occur in the following chapter, so yeah, if you don't like revival of Sonic, don't like death as you are a wimp, and think he should die, WRITE A STORY YOURSELF!**

**Not in the mood today, so yeah… enjoy the chapter while I go and arrange the funeral of a hero…**

**PS: feel free to listen to Jibun Rock while reading the battle against Twilight, and Nero: Doomsday as they make their way through the (NO SPOILERS) to revive Sonic as the songs sort of goes with it (If you know the right pace to read, then your good), so on with it before I kill someone, but allow me to blow up a certain teacher I disgust…**

**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Sonic Origins 3-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

**Shadow's point of view:**

We were just about to leave Manic and Sonia's home. Tails and Knuckles thought that the sooner we revive Sonic, the better. I have to admit, I do agree with them, but we could just run into a trap.

"Shadow! We must go now as we will never revive Sonic!" Soul shouted from outside my room.

"Alright…" I grumbled.

I trudged downstairs, and got my Chaos Emerald ready. I had to teleport Sonic, Soul, Knuckles and I to some place under Twilight's castle, and the others will make their own way there. We will rendezvous with the others once the deed is done, and then we will attack the castle separately, confusing Twilight's army (what's left of them).

It will be quite difficult task, but we will get it done, mark my word, we will.

"Alright, is everyone here?" I asked impatiently, Sonic's limp body slung over m shoulder. As if on que, Soul appeared with Knuckles and Blaze.

"Look after him, alright?" Blaze asked (more like ordered).

"Don't worry, we'll be alright... I hope..." Soul nodded at me.

I suspended my hand, my green Chaos Emerald in my hand, above my head and yelled two words to begin the final battle: "Chaos... Control!" I bellowed, and Soul, Knuckles, Sonic and I were gone in a flash of green light.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:Sonic Origins 3-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

We appeared in front of some palace, most likely Twilight's palace.

"Guys, we need to keep a look out from now on. Follow me, as I am the only one in the whole kingdom who knows of the Alter of Souls' proper location." Soul ordered.

We all nodded in agreement, and we then ran for the palace, after Soul.

"We have to go under the palace!" Soul shouted as he then jumped down a mine shaft. Knuckles, and I followed suite, Sonic on my back.

We landed in some gloomy, yet musty and damp, corridor. I saw Soul quite a bit ahead.

"Alright... we have little to go, If you mean that there are traps everywhere. If you run into one, just charge through the corridor as when is activated, the rest are activated too." Soul explained.

"That won't be too hard then." Knuckles gloated, walking forward, only to trip over a wire.

There was a deep rumbleing sound coming from above.

"Well done, knucklehead! You are a right idiot, you know that?" Soul cursed. "We have to run now. Just don't - duck!" Soul cut himself off. I ducked, only to see ahuge battle axe swing over my head.

"Who built this place? I really wanna kill 'em." I growled, turning around and delivering a round house to a soldier that wore bright purple armour, with bright red eyes glistening through the helmet, peircing into our souls.

It disinergrated the second my foot made contact.

"We have got to be really quick now, as Knuckles just activated the guardian assassins! And there will be plenty more after us when they realise that we took down a heavy guardian!" Soul cmplained. I realised that Knuckles now had Sonic's body.

"Let's go already! I really don't wanna be Twilight's dinner!" I complained, and we took off running down the endless void of darkness.

The second we reached an open room, the assassins had already nearly caught us.

"Up there!" Soul shouted, pointing towards some stairs that had an awkward aqua glow emmiting from them.

"Go!" I ordered, summoning a Chaos Spear in the prosess.

"Chaos... Spear!" I bellowed, releasing a barrage of Chaos Spears at the assasins wo just enterered the room.

I then took off my golden bracelets, and could've sworn that I heard Knuckles say something like "He's pissed", and the assassins swear at me. I looked at the leader, only to see it give me the 'birdy'.

A redish aura surrounded me, and I shouted the two words that would be the end of the assasins. "Chaos... Blast!" and every thing that was within a 50 meter range was demosished by my attack. I spun around and bounded up the crumbleing stairs.

I then looked ahead of me, only to see Knuckles and Soul in front of some grey altar, with aqua energy running through it.

I walked up next to Soul as Knuckles placed Sonic's corpse on the altar.

"I, Soul the Hedgehog, the former Prince of Souls, wish to give my brother, Sonic the Hedgehog, saviour of Mobius, destroyer of the Materex; Dark Gaia; the Time Eater and Solaris: destroyer of dimensions, another life, so he can help restore peace upon the world. Please... heed my call and awaken my brother!" Soul chanted.

All of a sudden, Aqua lightning rained down an hit both Soul and Sonic.

Soul collapsed to the ground, but Sonic remained where he is, motionless.

I turned to Soul, but then hard the sound of cracking. I helped Soul up and spun around, only to see Sonic suspended in the air above us, fully alive.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Sonic Origins 3-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sonic's point of view:

I summoned the seven Chaos Emeralds to surround me. I then began the transformation for me to turn into Super Sonic. Lightning crackled around me as I entered my Hyper form.

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHH! The severs are the seven chaos... chaos is power... power enriched by the heart... the controller is the one who unifies the chaos... Chaos Emeralds, give me the ultimate power so I can win this battle and fight for what right!" I chanted. I was surrounded my a torrent of golden energy. The torrent died down, and I floated there in my ultimate form: Chaos Sonic.

TO BE CONCUDED...


	12. Finale: Death By Your Own Blade

**Now, it is the final chapter of Sonic Origins 3, and Sonic is about to whip some ass! but, a hero must die... so read on to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Soul, Twilight, Crimson, Darkwing and the plot, nothing else, so don't sue me!**

**I know that I've never bothered with this, but I've been told to warn, and this is nearly a solid action chapter, so yeah, here it goes: Warning! Scenes of gore, violence and death are included within this chapter! **

**Enjoy!**

**Sonic's point of view:**

I reopened my eyes and looked at Soul, Knuckles and Shadow. I saw that Soul had an aqua glow emitting from him.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Just struck by lightning, nothing major. I think I'm in another form other than my dark form, so I'm alright." Soul assured me.

"We need to get outta here, like now!" Shadow said, cutting in.

"I know, Shadow. Chaos... Control!" I shouted, teleporting the four of us just outside of what seemed to be a castle.

"Twilight's fortress. He must be pissed." Soul joked.

"No shit, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes, leaving my Chaos form.

"Sonic!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I spun around to see Blaze running towards me.

"Hey Blaze." I smirked. I then returned my gaze to Twilight's palace.

"We need to be quick in that fortress. Here is how it'll go: Soul and I go to confront Crimson, Darkwing and Twilight, while the rest of you guys hold of the army. And yes, when we dethrone Twilight, I'll kill him, but that is a big if, to dethrone Twilight. He is incredibly strong." I ordered.

"Good enough." I heard Silver say from behind me.

"Take ten steps away from Blaze or you lose your crotch." I growled, knowing where he was standing.

"Damn..." He cursed.

"Let's go then." Tails said bravely.

As we set off, Soul pulled me behind.

"What?" I hissed.

"If I die... Take my swords, Soul-Lust and Devastator, and kill the one who killed me with them... And the only weopan that can defeat Crimson once and for all is Devastator." Soul said solomly.

"Don't think about it." I glanced at him, "We will win. Mark my words... I will avenge those Twilight killed..." I vowed, walking away from my brother as he was lost in his thoughts...

Soul and I charged through the rows of soldiers, Shadow, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze close behind.

I grabbed two and slammed them together, and then drove my hand into another's chest, ripping the heart out.

I then lunged for another twenty odd soldiers, bitch slapping them to stomping their necks in.

The second I saw a clear passage, I turned to Soul.

"Let's run!" I shouted, so Soul and I charged through the endless barrage of enemies.

We soon entered the main castle, and we ran into a room of pure darkness. We saw a phantom. I re-entered my Chaos Sonic form.

"Go and find Crimson and Twilight, I'll hold off this hunk of shit!" I commanded.

"Just don't die... again." Soul hissed, and he ran into another light.

I smirked.

"You are brave, boy... But very foolish... I can destroy you in a matter of seconds." The phantom mocked, in an awful attempt to intimidate me.

"Two words: bull shit!" I laughed as I lunged for the phantom. I delivered an upper axe kick to the abdomen, causing the phantom to transform into some purlpe blob of energy, dark lightning crackleing around the blob. It floated for where Soul had ran to, so I followed.

I ran outside to see that it was sun set.

"Dang... Where is Soul anyway?" I asked myself, just in time to notice a dagger flying by my head. It impaled itself in a stone column next to me. I looked at the dagger and reconised it instantly: Devastator.

I looked up and saw, on a ledge of a torrent, Soul engaged in a deadly battle with Crimson and Twilight.

I grasped the dagger and tore it from the wall. It has the power to destroy Crimson, so why not use it?

I free ran up the column, and then kicked off of it, and then ran up the castle wall.

I arrived at the top... Well, I more like charged at the speed of light. I knocked both Twilight anf Crimson flying.I landed next to Soul.

"Need a hand?" I asked, devastator in my hand.

"Yeah... You take Crimson, I've got Twilight." Soul prepared himself to engadge in another battle with Twilight. I spun behind me, and hit the phantom in the face, but instead, there was a familiar dark blue hedgehog with white streaks running through its fur, amber eyes that gleamed with menece with a dark grey cloak surrounding the hedgehog.

"Darkwing." I spat. "I take Darkwing too!" I growled, throwing an energy beam at Darkwing.

"I think he'll be in hell after he's through with us, don't you think father?" Crimson asked, in his Blood Crimson form, as he appeared beside Darkwing.

"He will be son." Darkwing promised.

"Yeeeeaaahhhh... Not gonna happen buddy." I smirked as I ran over to Crimson, dealing him a deadly hook to the jaw. I then spun around and round housed Darkwing, but he turned into the purple blob of mist again. He then materialized and grinned evilly.

"You disgust me." Darkwing spat as he grabbed my leg and span me around. He released me and I hit the side of the castle. I felt wind rushing behind me, and by the time I was fully aware of my surroundings, I was already falling, chunks of stone all around me.

I placed Soul's dagger in my hand so that the blade ran down my arm. I leapt from the current stone I was on, and I used the rest of them to make my way back upto the castle. By the time I reached the top of the castle, I saw Soul on his knees, Crimson had Soul-Lust at Soul's throat, Darkwing and Twilight grinning like freaks.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted as Crimson plunged the blade into Soul's stomach.

I reached unnatural speeds as I slammed into Crimson. I pressed the dagger against Crimson's neck.

"This is the day you die... Brother..." I snarled as I slit Crimson's throat, enjoying watching him choak on his own blood.

I stood above Crimson and ran for Twilight and Darkwing. I saw them jump over the side of the palace, and they both left in a purple lump of mist.

I then walked up to Soul's still alive, but dying, body.

"Sonic?" Soul asked.

"I'm here... Brother... And Crimson is dead... I failed..." I cried, reverting back to my blue self.

"You didn't... I was said... To die... Anyway... Please... Take my amulets and collect them... Twilight will need... Them for his final... Plan..." Soul breathed his last breath.

"No... Soul... I'll kill them both... Mark my words... I will..." I promised myself as I took the amulets from Soul's dead hand.

I lifted his body and left the battlements. I walked out into the courtyard of the castle to see the gang there, patching up their wounds. The second they say me, blood trickleing down my head and clouding my vision slightly, they rushed over to me.

"Is he...?" Tails asked.

I nodded slowly, tears in my eyes.

I walked out to the courtyard of the castle, Soul's corpse in my arms.

"I will avenge you Soul... I swear on my soul... I SHALL AVENGE YOU!" I part vowed, part cried. And this time, I will never break that promise.

Look out Twilight and Darkwing, as Sonic is pissed, and trust me, I am not liked when I am pissed off...

**The saga shall be continued on Sonic Origins 4**

**I bet no one expected that ending! I know it was slightly rushed, and I never kept my word about this chaper, but hey? I completed this story!**

**Shaded Secrets shall be finished, and then I'll start Sonic Origins 4. I really need OCs for SO4 as well, so just fill out the following questions to tell me about the OC:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Origins (family):**

**Abilities:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Weapons (optional):**

**Aligment (good, evil, nuetral):**

**Other than those words, Read and Review! The Prince Of Souls signing out!**


End file.
